Typically, sending messages via facsimile (fax) requires the sender to compose a message and write information on a cover sheet to be sent along with the message. Then the user must locate a fax machine, feed the message and the cover sheet into the fax machine and dial the number of the receiving party. The user may be required to then wait for the message to be sent to confirm that the message was sent successfully.
One problem with the current process for sending fax messages is that the fax machine is not portable. When a person desires to send a fax, that person must travel to the nearest fax machine. This travel time added to the process may be inconvenient, particularly if the individual does not currently know where such a fax machine may be.
Elimination of any of the required steps would make the process of communicating via fax more convenient and efficient. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide faxing that requires a user only to perform a subset of these steps to send a fax. Furthermore, it would be desirable to eliminate the inconvenience associated with locating and traveling to a fax machine.